


Tequila & Good Intentions

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/M, Slight Cursing, mentions of riarlie, slight joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#59 "Your 'miracle hangover hangover cure' couldn't possibly beat mine."</p><p>In which Maya drives Farkle to drink and Riley finally gets on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila & Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes

 

The gang was at their weekly hangout, a bar that was the halfway point between all of their jobs. Farkle and Lucas' apartments were closer to the bar than Riley and Zay's but since they came straight from work they didn't mind the commute back home.

Halfway through their dinners, the conversation strayed into hangovers and cures.  Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle got into an argument over who'd experienced the worst hangover ever and the best way to get over them. Not wanting to be left out Riley boasted about her hangover cure. While the rest of the group laughed her off Farkle took her seriously insisting his cure was far better than hers could ever be.

Maya quickly intervened knowing how competitive Farkle could get.  That and she knew Riley didn't have a hangover cure. But Riley wasn't off the hook. Maya had plans for both of them later.

After they'd paid for their dinners a few of them decided to stay for drinks with the exception of Lucas and Zay who said their goodbyes and left. Riley should have noticed the mischievous glint in Maya's eyes when she said she would be joining them even though it was a known fact she would rather be at home cozying up with Josh.

"So, Farkley you think you have the best hangover cure?"

"Of course." Farkle scoffed. "It was developed by the best, and by the best I mean me."

They bickered back and forth for a while. Riley ignored them choosing instead to focus on the one glass of chardonnay she was allowing herself to have. After the day she'd had she could definitely go for more than one drink.

Her phone buzzed and she knew for a fact it was Charlie.

Charlie, who had proposed today at the office.

The same Charlie she had turned down because the thought of marrying him filled her with dread, not excitement.

The same Charlie who wouldn't leave her the fuck alone. They'd dated a full year before Riley realized she didn't like who she'd become with him. She'd been looking for a way to break up with him when he got the smart idea he should propose. Saying no had never been easier.

Riley downed the rest of her glass, debating whether or not she should have another. Right, when she was about to ask for another Farkle was next to her shoving into her hand a crumpled napkin with instructions scribbled all over it. At the top, it read 'Minkus' Miracle Medicine.' Riley quickly scanned it. It included but was not limited to three raw eggs? Gross.

"What's this? What are you two doing?" Farkle was loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves while Maya took off her coat, spreading it on the back of her chair.

"Honey, we're about to get hammered."

"Farkle?" Riley knew that he was the one she could always count on for common sense.

Farkle shrugged, "She doesn't believe me."

Except for tonight.

One salt lick, two tequila shots, and a lime later Maya whooped patting Farkle on the back. "Not bad Farkle!"

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

"Hey, you know how he gets. You still can't turn down a challenge can you Farkle? Did you figure out how to wash a car yet?"

His gaze flickered briefly in Riley's direction before focusing again on the glass in front of him. Farkle tossed back another shot wiping his mouth before answering.

"Nope, I'm still waiting for the perfect partner."

"Any chance it might be—" Maya was cut off by Farkle shoving a lime in her mouth.

"Nope, still haven't found her yet," Farkle said giving a Maya a pointed look. The two squared off for a moment before Farkle finally removed his hand from Maya's mouth.

"Your turn Hart." Farkle said motioning to the drinks in front of them. Maya spat out the lime and picked up the first glass.

She gave Farkle a sickly sweet smile. "Still haven't grown a pair huh Minkus?" Farkle bristled but remained silent.

Riley found the whole exchange odd but chose not to comment.

Maya gulped down two more tequila shots completely skipping the chaser. Her face contracted in a grimace before she let out another joyful whoop slamming the shot glass down on the counter.

Pulling out her phone she ignored Charlies missed calls and texts and instead looked for Josh's number. Not knowing how drunk Maya intended to get she sent Josh a quick text since she was absolutely positive he wouldn't want his fiancée drunk and in the back of a taxi cab.

Maya signaled the bartender. "Another round for me and my genius friend!"

Riley looked up from her phone. Maya had to be joking, both she and Farkle had ten empty shot glasses in front of them.

Before she could say anything her phone vibrated, Josh was calling her. "I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Maya and Farkle both watched as Riley stepped outside to take the call.

Maya caught a glimpse of Josh on Riley's phone. Not knowing how long Riley would be gone she decided to have a little fun with Farkle.

"It's Charlie." She (mis)informed Farkle. He grunted but didn't say anything.

Maya studied him over the rim of her glass. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Farkle took another shot before asking, "Tell her what?"

She mimicked Farkle's actions wondering what number they were on. She was past fuzzy and closer to blurry.

"Don't play dumb Farkle, it doesn't suit you."

"What do you want me to say, Maya? That I love her. I'm so scared of losing her I'll probably never tell her how I feel. I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life pining after the perfect girl that has already met the perfect guy. A guy that isn't me!" Frustrated he got up throwing a couple of bills at the bartender.

"Screw this, I don't have to prove anything to you. I'm going home. Goodnight Maya."

He pushed past Riley who had just finished her phone call.

"Farkle where are you—"

Maya watched him leave (on surprisingly steady feet). Farkle had cracked faster than she had expected.

Must've been the alcohol, she thought to herself.

"Maya what did you do to him?" Riley saw Farkle stop on the sidewalk a moment before heading in the opposite direction of his apartment.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Maya hopped off her chair landing unsteadily on her feet. Maybe fifteen shots in a row hadn't been such a good idea. Maya regained her balance before turning to Riley. "That," she gestured in the general direction of where Farkle had disappeared, "is all your doing."

"How can any of this possibly be my fault? You're the one who practically drove him to drink!"

Maya sighed, at twenty-four Riley was sometimes every bit as naïve as she was back in middle school. That boy was so in love with her it wasn't even funny.

"You're so clueless Peaches, it's cute. Now if you'll excuse me I just saw Josh pull up out front."

Maya patted Riley's cheek before walking away (albeit not in a straight line) leaving her standing in the dimly lit establishment wondering what she could have possibly meant by that. Riley snatched up her purse and coat before trailing after Maya.

Josh gave Maya a chaste peck; he licked his lips thoughtfully before asking, "Tequila?"

"Bingo," Riley said giving him a sarcastic thumbs up.

Josh jerked his head up the street. "I'm pretty sure I just saw Dr. Turtleneck walking up 33rd Street."

"You saw Farkle?"

"Yeah, he wasn't looking so hot."

Guilt flashed in Maya's eyes but it was gone before either of the Matthews' could see it.

"You should go after him," Maya told Riley.

Maya knew Riley was the last person Farkle would want to see right now. However, she was the person he needed.

Riley nodded, and without another word, she turned ready to hunt down Farkle. Josh stopped her before she could even take her first step.

"Maya, are you sure that's a good idea? It's late, I don't want her wandering the streets of New York alone. Cory would have my ass."

Maya waved him off, "It's just Farkle she'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride home if you want." Josh offered.

Riley was thankful for the concern but it wasn't necessary.  "He doesn't live far from here I'll make sure he gets home. Besides, the subway isn't far from his place so I should be home in no time."

Her uncle looked uncertain, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, she's sure. Just let her go already before he gets any further." Maya gave Riley a quick hug. "Don't break him," she whispered.

A little puzzled Riley turned to Josh next.

He pulled her into a hug. "Text me when you get home."

"Yes, dad," Riley said rolling her eyes.

Josh feigned offense, "Hey, I'm way cooler than that guy!"

Riley patted him on the shoulder, "Whatever you say."

"Just text me." Pulling his keys out of his pocket Josh grabbed Maya's hand and they both started for his car. Josh paused facing Riley again. "Watch out for that one." 

"Farkle? He's harmless."

"Not in the way you think he is." Josh tapped his heart twice before finally waving goodbye.

It must have been something in the water, no one was making sense today.

Clutching her purse tighter Riley turned and began looking for Farkle. She knew he couldn't have gotten far. She was right. Up ahead Riley could see Farkle sitting in front of a bodega sipping a bottle of water. Farkle didn't even look up when she took a seat next to him.

"Your skirt is going to get dirty." He warned still not looking at her.

"My friend is more important than my skirt." His lips quirked up a tiny bit at her response.

Together they sat in relative silence watching the city. People rushing to get wherever they were going. A man hailing a cab, a group of rowdy friends climbing out of another. A couple so engrossed in each other the driver had to repeatedly tell them to get out. Both of them chuckled at the sight of it.

Riley studied Farkle, although he looked okay she could tell something was bugging him. Riley faced the street again, this time, choosing to look at the night sky.

"You ran out of there pretty fast, you didn't even say goodbye. Did Maya scare you?"

Farkle snorted, "It's been a while since Maya scared me."

"Then what is it? If you say it's nothing I swear I'm going to hit you." Riley lifted her purse jokingly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I've been okay before I'll be okay now." He gave a small smile before fiddling with his water bottle, slowly chipping away at the label. "So, how's Charlie?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded strained.

"He uh, he asked me to marry him today."

The sound of paper tearing made Riley jump. Farkle was holding the torn label in his hand. Clearing his throat he threw down the shredded paper. "Con-Congratulations."

She was about to correct him when he stood up abruptly. "It's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow. Let me walk you to the subway."

Farkle towered over her, his hand outstretched. Farkle gasped as soon as their hands made contact, the flame spreading from his hand to the rest of his body, immediately he let go causing Riley to fall back to the ground.

"Farkle what the hell?!" She too was reeling, reminded of why she always avoided touching Farkle. Charlie had always claimed that they were too close. Foolishly she'd listened and put more distance between them. But not anymore. Riley held out her hand expectantly, her eyes daring him not to take it.

Farkle gulped before grasping her hand once more, his entire being zinging with awareness as he hoisted her up. Not once breaking eye contact, they stood together fingers laced, long after Riley regained her footing.

Farkle played with her hand marveling at its softness and how perfectly it meshed with his. Riley let him, enjoying the warmth his hand brought. Suddenly his motions ceased.

Riley had closed her eyes, slowly she opened them. "What?"

"You're not wearing an engagement ring." Farkle tore his gaze away from her bare ring finger. "Riley?"

Riley looked down at their intertwined hands "I said no."  She smiled softly at him, "I was going to tell you but you didn't let me finish."

"I'm sorry." He whispered tracing circles around her finger.

"Don't be, just kiss me."

Farkle leaned down, his nose softly bumping hers, his eyes searching for the answer to his unasked question. Her eyes fluttered shut, which was all the permission Farkle needed.

The moment their lips touched the fire inside him grew by a tenfold. Holding hands was nothing compared to kissing Riley Matthews. She tasted of dreams and cotton candy, their lips melding together perfectly. His tongue darted out tasting, teasing. Riley moaned in response, the kiss becoming deeper both of them falling further into the abyss. Boldly Riley nipped at Farkle's bottom lip surprising the hell out of him.

"Riley." Farkle sighed, tangling his fingers further in her hair. His entire body was burning and the only thing that could save him was the devil himself. Riley's hand were in his hair, her nails scraping his skull, bringing a pain Farkle welcomed. Farkle groaned at the sensation, eliciting a smirk from Riley.

Farkle's breath fanned her face, all traces of alcohol long gone.  "Riley, Riley, my sweet Riley." He said placing a kiss on her swollen cherry lips with every word he spoke.

Clinging to one another they stood together two more New Yorkers whose destinations had suddenly become clear. Although a million things remained unresolved, it could wait for tomorrow.

Tonight it was just them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
